


All my life's buried here

by killing_kurare



Series: Craving Roses: Sansa/Margaery collection [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Sansa visits the ruins of the Sept of Baelor to say goodbye to Margaery.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Craving Roses: Sansa/Margaery collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	All my life's buried here

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/

_Coffin-board, heavy stone,  
Lie on her breast,  
I vex my heart alone  
She is at rest.  
  
Peace, Peace, she cannot hear  
Lyre or sonnet,  
All my life’s buried here,  
Heap earth upon it._

(Oscar Wilde, Requiescat)

Sansa stands in front of the rubble that used to be the Sept of Baelor. She doesn't care for the building itself; there is not one happy memory of the once impressive hall. Of course it had been beautiful, inspiring in its historical meaning even ...

But in the end it only needed one person to make it all tumble down. There is nothing left but stones, dirt and dust; not even bones. The wildfire spared nothing.  
  
It makes it even harder to believe that this is supposed to be her final resting place. Margaery Tyrell. Killed by the explosion caused by Cersei Lannister.  
  
Sansa turns one of the smaller stones over with her foot.  
  
There's nothing left. No bones, no nothing, no one buried underneath the heavy weight.  
  
She has to keep reminding herself of that, for her fingers are twitching in eagerness to start digging, to retrieve the body of the young woman ... to once more look at the beautiful face, feel the soft hair. Simply hold her one last time, if nothing else but to say goodbye.  
  
Sansa sinks to her knees, lip trembling. They really never got to say goodbye, with her fleeing King's Landing as fast as she could, her so-called allies pulling the strings and leaving her no choice, no time for preparation.  
  
Sansa sighs. She puts her hand on another stone, feels the smooth surface warmed by the sun.  
  
"At least you didn't have to witness the slaughter of your family," Sansa whispers towards the ground. "At least you were spared this pain. It is all over for you, you can rest in peace, reunited with your loved ones. Just know that justice is served, Cersei is dead as well."  
  
A tear streams down her cheek and falls onto the stone.  
  
"I miss you every day; have and always will," she continues and starts to sing a song, a sad melody asking the Seven to have mercy on the soul of her beloved.  
  
Though Margaery herself couldn't hear it anymore ... maybe someone else would listen.


End file.
